


Blood and Iron

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With blood and with fire the sword was remade, in hopes that the world would not be so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Molten" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Elrond stared down at the molten slag, burning red-hot in the heat of the forge. Slag which had once been—and would be again—the sword of Kings.  
He began the shaping. Methodically, rhythmically the hammer fell, and with each stroke Elrond poured hope and faith into the blade.  
Three drops of his own blood bound the fate of the Elves to this sword. There was already the blood of Men upon it, both Isildur's and the doomed son of Gondor. With blood and with fire the sword was remade, in hopes that the world would not be so.  



End file.
